The Consequences of Clumsiness
by Pie.R.Square
Summary: We were walking home from school, and I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, dragging my sister and I down. Nothing happened at first, but the consequences were far more life changing then we first thought. Ratchet/OC, possible Bee/OC or Sides/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Pie-R-Square nor Mrs Bumblebee15 own Transformers. They give their gratitude and envy to Hasbro.

_**A/N:** Hello all! This is Pie-R-Square speaking. Here is "The Consequences of Clumsiness", co-written with the awesome Mrs Bumblebee15. This started out as her plot bunny, but being that her bunnies routinely escape her grasp, she asked if I could hold on to this one. I agreed, and this happened as a result of a collaboration over the phone. I know this first chapter is short and only includes a few sentences involving our favorite medic and scout, but things will get more exciting next chapter, I promise. BTW, I know for a fact we aren't the only ones that might not have come up with this, so if this slightly resembles something you or something someone else has written, I can assure you that we were not sitting on reading your/their fic whilst writing that we may steal from them. OH, and all flames will be used to defeat Freddy Krueger. I wanted to make sure you all got that if you didn't read it in the summary. Anyway, Pie. OUT! _

**Summary:** We were walking home from school, and I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, dragging me and my sister down. Nothing happened at first, but the consequences were far more life changing then we first thought. Bumblebee/OC and Ratchet/OC, Post first movie.

* * *

"Medics are way better than scouts," Astrid said matter of factly.

Dyani shook her head deffensively. "Noo dear, _scouts_ are better than medics," she replied in retaliation.

"Uh-huh, right," Astrid said, "keep telling yourself that."

"Just face it Astrid, there's no use in denying the truth," Dyani replied.

Astrid laughed sarcastically and gave her sister a defeated nod. "I don't think we will ever come to an understanding about it…but Ratchet is sexier," she said.

"Yeah right, that old mech?" Dyani snorted in response.

"I can't help it that I like older men er…mech!" Astrid exclaimed in defense.

Dyani chuckled, "Yeah, well, I prefer mechs much closer to my age."

It was a Friday afternoon and the two sisters were walking home from school as their house was only half a mile away. Recently, their conversations had mainly consisted of giant, alien, transforming robots, because the previous weekend they had gone to see "Transformers: The Movie" and they fell in love almost instantly. Now, all they could talk about was who was better: Ratchet or Bumblebee.

The afternoon was beautiful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the sky a gorgeous blue, and all the wonderful jazz. The girls continued their pointless argument of "Medics vs. Scouts" as the walk from school progressed, and nothing could be more golden.

Dyani walk while staring down at the sidewalk, partly because she was becoming entranced with the cracks in the concrete as they passed under her feet, and secondly because she was concerned with keep both her feet on the ground. Dyani had long black hair that went down her shoulders and back, with blue eyes and pale-ish skin. Her sister, Astrid, walked by Dyani's side, with her head held up as she looked at the houses they passed by. Astrid's hair was brown and slightly curly, and only went down to her shoulders, while her eyes were a greenish-grey.

Dyani tore her eyes from the ground as a shiny blue light caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

'_Hmmm…shiny,_' she thought, and continued to stare at it while walking. That was a bad idea for the clumsy girl. The front of her shoe got caught in a crack on the ground and she instinctively grabbed her sister's shoulder, only to cause her sister to fall as well.

It didn't feel as if they were falling onto the sidewalk, however. It felt more like they were falliung through a large hole. But when they did hit something, they found themselves face-flat against the concrete.

Astrid moaned in annoyance. "Why do you always take me down with you? This is why I hate being next to you when you trip," she said, almost angrily.

Dyani groaned too, and sat up on the sidewalk. "You should be used to it by now, " she replied with a laugh, "after 18 years it should be second nature."

Astrid slowly lifted herself off the ground as she muttered, "Next time don't grab onto me."

Silence went over the twins as they began their trek home again, which was very unusual for the two. Dyani felt somewhat dejected at her sister's remark, and Astrid was thinking about all the homework their teacher had given them for the end of the semester and it was proving to be extremely annoying. With this mixture, they didn't even want to discuss giant robots.

However, as they got to the house, Dyani decided to break the silence by apologizing for driving her sister's face into the concrete.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to drag you down, it's just instinct to grab onto you," Dyani said as apologetically as she could.

Astrid had just about forgotten about the fall and smiled at her sister. "Naw, it's fine, as you said, it should be second nature by now."

Dyani felt relief since she knew her sister wasn't really mad at her, and decided to change the subject.

"So," Dyani said casually, "are you going to work on the homework tonight?"

Astrid shook her head "no". "I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed," she replied.

"But it's only 5:30!" Dyani exclaimed.

"Well, I haven't been sleeping too good recently, and I'll probably just wait until the last minute to work on it anyway," Astrid said, adding a yawn to prove she was actually tired.

"Good point," Dyani agreed, "I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah, goodnight," Astrid replied, opening her bedroom door.

Dyani chuckled. "You mean good afternoon?" she joked.

Astrid laughed in response. "Yeah, whatever," she said with a smile and went into her room.

Dyani was about to walk away when Astrid peaked her head out from behind her door.

"Wait, I have to tell you something!" Astrid exclaimed.

Dyani turned around and looked at her sister. "What?" she asked.

Astrid smirked. "MEDICS!" she yelled and slammed her door quickly before Dyani could give her a reply. Dyani turned around and a small mischevious smile as she walked down to her room.

'_Tommorrow. I'll get back at you tomorrow._' She thought.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ You read it? If you're reading this, then you must have read it! REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S ONLY ONE WORD, DO IT!_

_Oh, and here's a message for Mrs Bumblebee15:_

_Medics._

_That is all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Pie-R-Square nor Mrs Bumblebee15 own Transformers. They give their gratitude and envy to Hasbro.

**A/N: **_It's Pie again! __And here's the second chapter, much more interesting and longer than the first one, as promised! Here we have introduced Ironhide and Sideswipe's holoforms as they go to the movies, Optimus being his leader-y self, and a mention of Ratchet. There's a small mention of Sideswipe/OC, but I promise we will stick to what we had originally planned. The part with the physics teacher being comm-ed by the front office is pretty much based on how our school does it, so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to put them in a review or PM to either Mrs. Bee or I! Anyway, I hope you all like this! Mrs. Bee and I really enjoyed writing this chapter :)_

**Summary: **We were walking home from school, and I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, dragging my sister and I down. Nothing happened at first, but the consequences were far more life changing then we first thought. Bumblebee/OC and Ratchet/OC, Post first movie.

* * *

:Why did you allow Sideswipe to drag me out here again?: Ironhide comm-ed to Optimus as he and Sideswipe walked up to the theater in their holoforms.

Optimus' reply came a few seconds later. :Because Sunstreaker isn't here, and Sideswipe needs someone to spend time with him," came the baritone response.

Ironhide grumbled to himself. :So, I'm basically babysitting the youngling?: he growled back.

After a few more seconds hesitation, Optimus replied, :It was Ratchet's idea.:

The weapon specialist's optics narrowed. :I'm going to have to talk to Ratchet later then."

Optimus didn't hesitate to reply this time and his response was firm and final.

:Just go through with it, that's an order.: he stated firmly and shut the comm off before Ironhide could reply.

Ironhide growled again but decided he had no choice, so he followed Sideswipe's lead to the line for tickets, and unwillingly stood next to him.

"So, why here?" he asked to the younger looking red-haired holoform standing next to him.

Sideswipe was slightly jumping on the back of his heal, obviously excited, and looked like he could take off sprinting in a nanosecond. Ironhide merely glanced at him with a bit of resentment.

"Sideswipe!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"What?"

"Answer my question!"

"What question?"

The weapons specialist sighed in frustration. '_This is going to be a long day_,' he thought.

Sideswipe's compulsive jumping seemed to get momentarily worse and Ironhide finally cracked, putting a forceful hand on the young mech's shoulder to make him stop.

"Sides, enough with the jumping, you look like a hyperactive sparkling! What do humans call it? ADHD?" he said angrily.

Sideswipe's expression turned pouty and he crossed his arms, giving Ironhide a hateful look, as he began to look like a human child complaining to his father.

"I don't have ADH-" he began to say, but was cut off as an attractive young woman passed by in front of him.

"What is it now?" Ironhide asked, following Sideswipe's gaze.

"She's hot," Sideswipe said bluntly with a smirk on his face.

"Sideswipe!" Ironhide exclaimed while hitting him over the head.

"Owwwww," he whined, "that hurt!"

"It didn't hurt, this is your holoform."

Sideswipe looked at the taller mech with the most sad and pitiful look he could manage.

"But it hurts me inside," he said, obviously trying to make Ironhide feel bad. It didn't work, of course, because it only gave him another whack over the head.

"Shut up, people are staring."

Dyani and Astrid stood in line for the theater, eager to see their new favorite movie for the second time. However, there wasn't much they could talk about without it leading to another one of their pointless arguments, so they stood in silence for a while until there was a rather loud and interesting conversation being spoken behind them.

It was between a tall black-haired man who looked to be in his late 40's and a much younger red-haired man who looked like he could have been in his early 20's, and both of them had ridiculously bright blue eyes. The older man was obviously not amused with the antics of the younger one, as he kept being prodded as if annoying him was a game. The line moved up and Dyani moved passed the attractive red-haired man, only to hear something along the lines of "she's hot". She turned around to see if he had been saying that about her, only to witness the older man hitting him over the head. The younger one quickly looked at her and smile sheepishly, before turning to pout at the guy next to him.

Dyani quickly turned around blushing, and was glad she did so because it was their turn to buy their tickets.

Astrid was the first of the two to make to the ticket-master, so she spoke first.

"Two for Transformers, the 1 o'clock showing," she said.

The ticket-master, a middle-aged woman, looked at her confused.

"Uhm, it that a movie?" she asked, looking over the list of movie showings, "There's nothing playing here by the name of 'Transformers'".

Astrid shook her head and smiled. "No, it has to be here, the movie came out only last weekend," she said politely.

"I'm sorry," the woman replied, "but that isn't playing here. Maybe it was a different theater?"

Astrid was frustrated now.

"No, it's here, we saw it last weekend!" she exclaimed.

The woman became somewhat frustrated too. "Well, I'm sorry but that's not available. I'm going to have to ask you to choose a different movie or leave, please, your holding up the line."

Astrid looked at her sister with a confused/disappointed/questioning expression, and Dyani sighed.

"We're here, so we might as well see something," Dyani said, obviously disappointed too.

The ended up choosing something somewhat interesting to them; just a generic zombie movie. It was better than nothing.

Fifteen minutes into the boring movie however, Dyani, being her ADD-self, took it upon herself to quietly discuss with Astrid the strange going-ons she had been noticing the past few days.

"Haven't you noticed how it's like Transformers never existed?" Dyani asked quietly to her twin.

Astrid cringed at her question. A world without transformers…that…that sounded like hell! But she had to agree with Dyani; it was weird how the ticket-master had acted. She even noticed that the toys at McDonald's (not that she been trying to get one, no…) had suddenly changed and she hadn't even seen one commercial for the movie on TV since Friday. It was strange.

"I know," Astrid pouted, "I wanted to see the movie today so badly!"

Little did they know of the two mech holoforms sitting behind them, silently listening in on their conversation. They must not have like the movie very much either.

The next day, Astrid sat boringly at her desk in Physics class. Not that she didn't like the class, because she did, but with the end of the semester approaching her 'senoritis' was only getting worse and worse. She aimlessly doodled an autobot symbol on her notes, hardly hearing what her teacher was droning on about.

She was also deep in though, thinking about how strange everything was becoming.

Not only was the new Transformers movie obliterated from the media (she cringed from thinking about it again), but everyone she ahd talked to about it apparently hadn't heard of it either. Not only that, but she had been noticing a silver stingray showing up everywhere she or Dyani went. It was quite confusing, and very disturbing.

_And now things were just getting better._

A woman from the front office comm-ed the room and the familiar beep of the comm silenced almost everyone in the room.

"Hello?" her teacher hollered up to the comm.

"Yes, this is the front office," came the response, "do you have a miss Astrid Rockwell?"

The teacher looked at Astrid, who was now thoroughly confused, going through a mental list of what Dyani could have possibly done this time.

"Yes ma'am," the teacher replied, looking back up at the ceiling as if the woman comm-ing the room could see her.

"Could you send her to the counselor's office for a moment?" came the comm.

The teacher nodded and said, "Yes, right away," and a brief thank you ended the conversation.

"Uhm…okay?" Astrid said, thinking out-loud to herself as she went to her teacher for the hall pass.

When she made it to the counselor's office, the counselor asked her for her name. Astrid told the woman, and was motioned to sit down in one of the two chair sitting in fron of the shrink's table. Astrid obliged, and then looked up to the counselor, confusion obviously crossing her features.

"Why am I here, ma'am?" Astrid asked.

The counselor cleared her throat and began, "Your peers seem to be concerned for your mental well-being, as am I," she said with a false smile, trying to look pleasant.

Astrid wasn't sure of what to say, so she simply nodded so that the shrink would finish what she wanted to say

"They have reported to me that you are talking about things that don't exist, and when they tell you otherwise, you insist that they do. Care to elaborate?" she asked.

Astrid raised a brow at what the woman told her, unsure of what to feel. She seriously considering the easy choice of walking out.

The shrink mistook her conflicted look for frustration and gave her another fake smile.

"Remember, I'm only asking you this because I care."

Astrid finally realized that she wasn't going to put with this, and sneered at the woman's remark. She was already becoming mad at the fact that her friends took it upon themselves to report her to this clown.

Astrid got up out of her chair.

"You know what, I'm sorry but I'm going to leave now. The police obviously aren't involved and there's no reason why I should stay here and listen to this. Goodbye," she snapped and quickly left the room.

She didn't want to go back to class now. All she wanted to do was go home. She walked through the hallways to the nearest exit, slyly avoiding all teachers and administrators that came her way. She walked out a pair of heavy double doors leading outside and began the memorable walk home. She texted Dyani and let her know not to wait for her after school before shoving her phone in her pocket and ignoring any replies.

The same familiar silver sports car that she had been seeing the past few days was parked at the side of the street, and she walked by it, not even noticing it was there.

* * *

**A/N: **_And again I plague you with another author's note! But, if you are reading this, then I assume you have read the chapter! SO REVIEW OR I'LL SIC MY CAT ON YOU! I mean it!_

_Oh, and I'm looking for recruits for my Medics army, tell me if you're interested._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **It's very possible that Mrs. Bee and I might own Transformers in a different dimension. But in what about in this one? Hmm...*checks*...Nope. We still don't. Thanks for rubbing it in our faces, Hasbro!

**A/N:**_ WOAH WOAH WOAH! What do we have here?_

_I'm sorry._

_We didn't mean for this to happen. Really. I know we promised but...we both like where this is going now. :D Go read my profile if you want to get the *detailed* explanation._

_So, here's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy. We enjoyed writing this more then we did the 2nd chapter!_

**Summary: **We were walking home from school, and I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, dragging my sister and I down. Nothing happened at first, but the consequences were far more life changing then we first thought. Ratchet/OC, either Sides/OC or Bee/OC. Pre-RotF.

* * *

Dyani decided to sneak out of class, using the classic excuse of have to use the restroom, which surprisingly worked. She was intent on going home after receiving the worryinh text from Astrid. Unfortunately for Dyani however, right before she was going to leave school grounds, her nightmare stopped her in her tracks.

"Well hello Dyani," came a ragged female voice behind her.

Dyani rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to see the bottle blond pothead behind her.

"What do you want Cree?" Dyani asked, resentment evident.

Cree smirked and walked a few steps towards Dyani. Dyani backed up a couple of steps in response. She frowned when she realized that they were in a relatively isolated area outside the school, so she would have no real way to get help if something were to happen.

"I see your sister isn't here; finally crawling out from behind her shadow are you?" Cree asked menacingly.

"Finally crawling out from behind you dumpster?" Dyani replied, trying to match Cree's menacing tone but it still wasn't very convincing.

Cree had obviously become offended, and in retaliation said, "You better check to see if your pet's in that dumpster, bitch."

Dyani felt anger rise up in her but laughed cruelly when her popped into her head. "Oh, you mean your boyfriend?" she replied.

Cree's expression changed to hate and she cursed something under her breath before advancing upon Dyani, ready to hurt her in some way. Dyani cringed and waited for the blow that never came, as a man stepped in between them.

"Wooah, ladies! I know I'm sexy but we don't have to fight about it," said the tall, admittedly handsome, man.

The tense atmosphere broke at his words, and both Dyani and Cree were left utterly confused at this man's intrusion.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Cree asked, glaring hatefully up to the man.

He smiled brightly and gave Cree a (fake) flirtatious look.

"Call me Sides, sweetie. Nice to meet you er…Cree is it?" he said, leaning down to her level so they were face to face.

Cree, deciding she would wait another day to hurt Dyani, growled at the man and turned around.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered before stomping away angrily.

After the girl disappeard around the corner, the man turned around to face Dyani. Dyani was stunned at what he had done, and was wondering how in the world he could have known to step in.

It wasn't until then that she realized it was the red-haired man from the theater the day before. He smiled at her charmingly, but not the same way he had to Cree, which gave Dyani the sneaking suspicion that it had all been an act to make the disgusting girl go away.

"Well, she's gone now, I think you owe me some gratitude," he said, still smiling and crossing his arms over his chest.

Dyani backed up a little, and crossed her arms too.

"I don't even know you," she said.

"We've met before, right? At the theater?" he asked. Dyani chuckled a little, remembering it perfectly.

"It wasn't really meeting, you just scared me," she replied, hardly able to hold her chuckles back.

Sideswipe's grin had become larger as he remember was she was referring to. Despite her efforts, he was beginning to break through her thin emotional barier.

"Well then," he teasingly retorted, "can this be classified as a 'meeting'?"

"Y…you don't even know my name," she replied, unable to keep a small smile off her face at this point.

Sideswipe raised his eyebrows, and tried to look apologetic. Dyani giggled again at his charming act.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, "I'm Sides', now what's your name?"

A laugh escaped Dyani again at his goofiness. She was still giggling when she replied, "I'm Dyani. And…what kind of a name is 'Sides'?"

Sideswipe pretended to look offended, which only amused her more.

"Well, what kind of a name is 'Dyani'?" he teased back.

Dyani laughed again, causing another grin to break his false offended expression.

"Touche!" she exclaimed, "But for the record, my name means deer."

"Well then, Deer!" Sideswipe said, causing Dyani to nearly face-palm at his silliness, "What are you doing out here anyway? You're supposed to be in school right?"

"Hmm…maybe," she replied with a touch of playfullness, "what are you doing here?"

'That's a good question,' he thought.

"I see what you're doin'," he said, teasing her back before nodding and walking past her.

Dyani was about to say something back, but she forgot what it was as soon as he passed by her. He gave her a good view of his left shoulder, which had a very familiar symbol on his jacket. It was the Autobot symbol. Her stomach turned a little in excitement that she was finally meeting someone sane. Her mouth was agape for a few seconds as she stared at it. Sideswipe noticed and was about to ask her something cheesy when blurted out:

"So you know about Transformers?"

Sideswipe raised a brow, not exactly sure what she was talking about. "Do I know about what?" he asked.

Dyani shook her head in frustration, worried that she might actually be losing her mind.

"The Autobot symbol! It's on the side of your jacket, how could you not know about Transformers? " she exclaimed, desperation beginning to taint her voice.

Sideswipe froze immediately at her mention of the Autobots, and all playful feelings drained from his body as he stared at her in wide-eyed amazement. He walked up to her, seriousness taking over his features, and looked her in the eyes.

"How do you know about the Autobots?" he asked.

Dyani was hardly startled by his now firm appearance as she spilled the whole story from the incident at the movies with Astrid to how the once media-hogging franchise was now non-existent. She was talking so fast at one point that if it weren't for his fast processor, he would have had a hard time understanding her.

"And now," she finally muttered sadly after finishing her speech, "I think I'm going insane." She looked down at her feet as she normally did when she was this desperate.

Sideswipe was still processing what she said, so he was speechless.

Dyani lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Am I insane?" she asked pleadingly, on the brink of crying.

Sideswipe knew she was sincere in everything she had told him when she said looked at him like that, and tried to give her a small comforting smile, saying the only thing he could possibly think of to say:

"You're not insane, Dyani."

"Oh thank God!" Dyani exclaimed, relief sweeping over her as she nearly knocked Sideswipe over in a hug, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that!" Her face was practically buried in his chest. Sideswipe's body was rigid as he was overcome with shock as the whole situation settled in to his processor.

The most shocking thing to him though, after finally letting it process, was that he believed everything this girl was saying. Either she was telling the truth, or she was a damn good actress.

They stood there for a while, Dyani hugging Sideswipe and him unable to move, before he finally succumbed to the sudden care he had begun to feel for her and returned her hug. Dyani had let all her thoughts stop, and was just happy to be hugging him like this. Then the realization came over her that, even though he had helped her immensely in only the last few minutes since she'd met him, she still didn't really know this man and she had been hugging him for a long time now. Her face became hot with embarrassment at the thought of what he might be thinking about her now, this crazy 18 year old girl throwing her self into a bear-hug with a complete stranger. She wanted to pull away but he was lost in thought, and his grip didn't let up as he seemed almost reluctant to let her go. Dyani cleared her throat to get his attention.

Sideswipe snapped out of his thinking and immediately let her go. If holoforms could blush, he would have been a tomato. Dyani, who had the ability, was blushing madly herself. Sideswipe gave her the same sheepish smile that he had given her the day before, and she returned it while looking down at her feet and rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, unable to make eye contact with her.

Dyani looked up at him. "Naw it's okay, I needed that," she admitted, "I was the one that practically glomped you."

Sideswipe gave her a confused look. "Glomp?"

"Yeah, it means to practically tackle someone," she replied, looking down again.

"Ooh," Sideswipe said, pretending to understand what she said, even though the meaning of the word was still unclear to him

Dyani looked at her phone and saw that school was about to be over. She had totally forgotten the reason for being out there in the first place.

"I really should be going home now," she said, mad at herself for not leaving sooner, "it was really nice meeting you Sides'."

Sideswipe watched her go, and couldn't help the feeling that she could be in danger. "Okay," he mumbled, but heard a nagging voice in the back of his processor suddenly tell him not to let her leave alone.

Dyani had just turned the corner as a flashy silver corvette pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down to reveal the driver as the man she had left only a few seconds before.

Before she could ask him how he had possibly gotten to her with his car at such lightening speed, he said with his now becoming familiar smile, "You want a ride home?"

Dyani was hesitant, being that she still didn't know this man. He sense her conflicted emotions and joked, "I promise I won't rape you."

And with that, Dyani cracked up with laughter. As much as she probably should have been listening to her primitive instincts of fight or flight, she just couldn't see him as being a threat, especially after how he had listened to her before. He was genuine, as far as she could tell, and she decided she would go with it.

Laughing still, she walked to the passenger side as he reached over to open the door for her, a goofy smile on his face as well. She got inside and put on her seat-belt, which she could have sworn almost tightened itself around her.

Sideswipe put his hands on the steering wheel, and looked at her expectingly. "Address?"

"1267 Elm Road," Dyani replied.

As he took her home, she looked around the inside of the sports car somewhat in awe. It was obvious she had never been in a car this nice before. 'This guy must be rich or something,' she thought.

We they finally made it to her house, he walked her up to the door to say goodbye. She turned around to face him before going inside, and noticed how his blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the shade.

"Thanks…for the ride…"she muttered, still staring at his eyes and smiling a little. They were amazing, and she would have kept looking at them if he hadn't of broken the yet again awkward silence.

"Look, if you ever have trouble, call me," he said, handing her a card with the number scrawled on it, "dial the number then the extension."

She nodded and helplessly blushed again, taking the card and putting it in her pocket.

She smiled again and looked back up at him. "So yeah, thanks again," she said.

He grinned and back to back away, his eyes losing their glow as he backed into the sunlight. "Anytime," he replied, "see you soon, Dyani."

Before Dyani could ask him what he meant, he was already halfway to his car.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry to those who here hoping for a Bee/OC fic! It MIGHT happen, but right now my co-author and I are shooting for Sideswipe. _

_...Damn you Sideswipe! You're such a charming aft! (also very fun to write) _

_Oh, and Mrs. Bee says she also taking recruits for her Scouts army. (although you know Medics are better)_

_Anyway, tell was what you think! We LOVE all the reviews so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **It's very possible that Mrs. Bee and I might own Transformers in a different dimension. But in what about in this one? Hmm...*checks*...Nope. We still don't. Thanks for rubbing it in our faces, Hasbro!

**A/N: **_Hey folks! Pie again! _

_So, as stated last chapter, we are seriously shooting for Sideswipe instead of Bumblebee now. We thank you for all your supporting reviews and messages! This chapter isn't as humorous as the last ones, and I cringed several times writing it, and I'm pretty sure Mrs. Bee did too. We had difficulty writing the fight scene, so we hope we did a good job. Thank Primus that Mrs. Bee has experience with fight scenes, as this is the first one I've written XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!_

**Summary: **We were walking home from school, and I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, dragging my sister and I down. Nothing happened at first, but the consequences were far more life changing then we first thought. Ratchet/OC, either Sides/OC or Bee/OC. Pre-RotF.

* * *

"I don't think mom would like if she found you were skipping class _and_ accepting rides from strangers," Astrid said disapprovingly to her twin as they went down the road to school

"And that's why she isn't going to find out, now isn't it Astrid?" Dyani replied, "And if I'm correct, you skipped school also after walking out on the school shrink."

Astrid chuckled. "You're such a bluff."

"To everyone else, yes, to you, no," Dyani said, smiling wickedly.

Astrid looked at her twin then shook her head. "I can't believe that guy gave you his phone number. Oh, and remind me to kick Cree's ass today after school."

"Whatever," Dyani muttered, thinking about the confrontation the day before.

After school ended, Dyani stood at the exit by a parking lot waiting for her sister, who was supposed to be coming from the other side of the school. It was then that a familiar silver corvette sped up to her out of nowhere, slamming on its breaks in front of her. Dyani heard a loud commotion coming from the school behind her, and then turned her head in the direction of the noise. She hadn't even heard the car's door open when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Dyani!"

Dyani turned her head quickly and saw it was Sides'.

"You need to get in the car, Dyani," he said urgently.

Dyani looked at him confused. "What? Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," he replied, getting more fidgety and impatient by the second.

"Why?" she repeated, louder this time.

Sides' gave her a frustrated groan. "I don't want to be mean or anything, but I'm not _asking_," he said firmly.

Dyani, being the stubborn girl she was, shook her head as he (gently) grabbed her arm to try and coax her in.

"No!" she exclaimed, shaking his arm off and turning around, "I'm not going to get in the car!"

It seemed that she spoke too soon, as the commotion from behind had become very loud crashing and screaming. She could just barely see what looked like a giant robot lumbering over the school in her direction. Terrified now, she screamed and couldn't get in the car fast enough. She didn't even have time to think before the seat-belt wrapped around her protectively and as the car sped away at an inhuman speed. Sides', who she didn't even realize wasn't in the driver's seat, suddenly appeared next to her.

"So," he said, his voice edgy, "you remember how you were telling me about those 'transformers' yesterday? And the Autobots?"

"Y-yeah," Dyani choked out, starting to panic.

"They're real," he stated.

Dyani looked at him, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Now, I don't know about the movie you were talking about, but the Autobots; they're real," he replied.

Dyani shook her head. "But they aren't real, they…" she trailed off. Sides' gave her an exasperated look.

It was then that everything came upon her in the form of an epiphany. Even so, she still refused to believe it. Besides, before she had the chance to really think about it, she remembered something important: Astrid.

"My sister!" she exclaimed, "She's still there!"

"I was already on it," the man next to her, she really wasn't sure who he was anymore, responded.

Dyani hadn't been paying attention obviously, because she hadn't noticed that he had rounded the school. The brakes slammed again, and the driver's side door opened quickly.

"Astrid!" Dyani cried, "Get in the back!"

"There's not enough time!" Side's yelled, grabbing Astrid's arm and yanking her inside to the driver's seat. He disappeared as the seat-belt trapped Astrid in with the door slamming shut on its own, locking automatically.

"What the fuck?" was all Astrid managed to say in the short time it happened.

Shocked, she stared down at the steering wheel as it moved at its own accord, as well as all the other controls. "Dyani! What's happening? What's this?" she yelled. Astrid attempted to drive care when Sideswipe's frantic voice said, from what sounded like nowhere, "It's okay, I got it, I got it!"

She tried to jump out of her seat, but the seat-belt held her down.

"Dyani, the car just talked!" she yelled at her sister. "What the hell is going on?"

Dyani shook her head frantically. "I-I don't know, he s-said something about the Autobots!" Astrid's eyes widened as she took in what her sister said.

"No, no it's not real!" she exclaimed.

"But you saw that thing back there, right!" Dyani yelled back.

Astrid grabbed her sister's shoulders. "It can't be real! It was just a movie!"

"Quit yelling! You're making it hard to drive straight!"

Astrid and Dyani stopped yelling, although they were far from calming down. They looked at the dash-board, both of them still unsure of where the voice was coming from. All they knew was that it was coming from the car.

"Where are we going?" Dyani asked, her voice a little quieter now.

"Don't know yet," the car replied, "but I have to get away from the school."

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"You'll find out in a second," was the response.

The car sped into a large, isolated field off the highway, that neither Astrid now Dyani had noticed they were on. The car slammed on its breaks, again, and the doors whipped open.

"You need to get out now," it said.

Astrid and Dyani both obliged and did so as quickly as possible. The both wanted to get out of that demon car ASAP.

But when they say what was coming at them, they froze and wished that they hadn't of gotten out of the car. Before they could scramble back inside though, the car itself transformed in front of them, slamming head on into the attacker.

Sideswipe whipped out his swords, immediately slashing into the attacker. His opponent fought back, countering Sideswipe's attack and throwing him off, then ran, much to the girls' dismay, towards them. But again, right before it got to them, Sideswipe rushed in between them and shoved it back. The assailant, however, took a hold of Sideswipe's lower arm and ripped it off, causing Sideswipe to cry out in pain. Sideswipe managed to use his other arm to slash the foe across its face, but was knocked back as he was kicked in the chest. His attacker then took that opportunity to shoot Sideswipe a couple of times, but right before dealing the fatal shot, his own gun was blasted off as two more of the robots (Astrid and Dyani were finally beginning assuming they were Autobots) came to Sideswipe's rescue. The assailant gave the two girls a hesitant glance, then transformed into a jet and managed to fly away before getting pulverized by the two incoming and obviously pissed robots.

Dyani and Astrid, meanwhile, were sitting down in the grass, huddled together, and petrified. One of the robots, after watching the assailant disappear, moved towards them, an innocently curious look on its face. Dyani recognized the yellow robot, but was too stunned to remember who it was. She did remember their defender though, and her eyes shot over to Sideswipe, who was lying motionless on the ground.

She quickly got up, and even though Astrid tried to hold her back, Dyani shook off her sister's grip and ran to Sideswipe. She stopped a few feet away from him, getting the awful feeling that he had killed himself on her accord. To her relief though, he sensed her energy behind him and he turned his head to look at her.

"Hi Dyani," he said weakly, a familiarly goofy smile stretching across his metallic face.

Dyani recognized him, and knew he was still Sides', the silly red-haired man she had met only the day before, albeit giant now and made of metal.

"Sides'?" she asked on impulse.

"Actually," he said, wincing a little from the pain but still managing to keep the smile, "my full name is Sideswipe, but you can call me that if you want."

Dyani, starting to feel light-headed, looked down as her balance began to sway.

"Oh," she said, he legs becoming weak now, "are you going to die?" (She would kick herself later for asking that, but right now she was too out of it to care)

Sideswipe wanted to laugh, but his injuries forced him to keep it down to a chuckle. "No, it takes a lot more than that to kill me," he replied.

"Good," she said, the world beginning to spin, "I don't want you to die." She turned to walk away, only to fall out-cold into her sister's arms.

Dyani woke up later, her head lying on a soft pillow. Come to think of it, she was in a bed. She opened her eyes to find it was a hospital gurney, but instead of being in a hospital, she was in a rather huge room, surrounded by 3 giant robots and her sister, who was sitting next to her gurney on a chair. She wasn't sure at first glance, but she soon figured out that she and Astrid were on top of a giant medical table, which was why the robots weren't towering over her like they had been earlier. She recognized one of the immediately as Sideswipe, the one that save her and her sister. He was sitting on another medical table across from them, looking a little worse for wear, but was still alive and was looking directly at her.

"What happened?" she mumbled, not really directed at anyone.

"You glitched," Sideswipe responded.

"…Oh." She diverted her eyes to the other two robots in the room, and now with her mind somewhat more relaxed than earlier, she recognized them as Ratchet, the Autobot CMO, and Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.

She looked to her sister, almost as if for confirmation that this was all real. Astrid looked back, and she didn't even have to say anything as Dyani blacked out again.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, what did you think? Was it too rushed? _

_Review please :D Thank you again to those that have so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **It's very possible that Mrs. Bee and I might own Transformers in a different dimension. But in what about in this one? Hmm...*checks*...Nope. We still don't. Thanks for rubbing it in our faces, Hasbro!

**A/N:**_ YES! Finally got chapter 5 done!_

_School+Sickness+Writer's block= chapter delays. We are sorry :( But take comfort in knowing that we haven't forgotten about you guys! And I hope this chapter will clear up any confusion y'all might have had before. I mean, Decepticons don't just go after people for no reason! Er...unless they feel like squishing them for the hell of it, but that's different..._

_So here it is! Enjoy!_

_-Pie_

**Summary: **We were walking home from school, and I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, dragging my sister and I down. Nothing happened at first, but the consequences were far more life changing then we first thought. Ratchet/OC, either Sides/OC or Bee/OC. Pre-RotF.

* * *

Dyani awoke to the sound of voices. One had a metallic tone to it, and the other was unmistakeably her sister's. She kept her eyes closed out of curiosity as to what the two were talking about, but when as soon and she heard it she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of her life.

"And _then _she peed her pants in front of the _entire _class."

There was a quite metallic chuckle. "Well that's rather unfortunate," came the reply.

Astrid laughed, recalling that day in fourth grade. "It happened the next day too. That was such a horrible week for Dyani."

"Speaking of the devil," Ratchet said, motioning behind him, "I believe your sister is awake."

Astrid paled. "Oh?" she mumbled.

Ratchet gently picked up Astrid, who was sitting in front of him on top of his giant work desk, and set her down next to Dyani before running scans on the now awake human. Dyani just glared at her twin.

"Well," Ratchet began to say after going over his results, "blood pressure is a little elevated, but it's nothing to be worried about at the moment."

"You say that now," Astrid muttered, still being given a death glare by her sister.

"Other than that, everything else is normal…for the most part," the medic stated.

Dyani clenched her teeth, not paying attention to anything Ratchet was saying. "Astrid," she said, growling, "I give you a 5 second head start, and after that, use your imagination."

Astrid whimpered and slowly moved in Ratchet's direction.

"Dyani," Ratchet said, "you can do that later, but right now Optimus wants to speak with you two."

Astrid shot Ratchet a glare. "Well you're a big help…"

"I know," he replied, expertly hiding his amusement, "now come on, Optimus has been waiting a while to talk to you both, as _someone_ kept glitching."

Dyani gave Ratchet a dirty look. "It's not my fault! Er…what's that mean?"

"I believe humans call it 'fainting'," he replied.

"Oh…" Dyani said, then exclaimed, "but it's still not my fault!"

"That's what you said in fourth grade," Astrid mumbled under her breath.

Dyani snapped at her sister. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…" Astrid said as innocently as possible.

"I heard that!" Dyani yelled. She was about to tackle Astrid before a giant hand grabbed her.

"Let me go!" the girl screamed, struggling to get away so that she could go back to attacking Astrid.

Ratchet ignored her and took Astrid in his other hand (who was grateful) while tightening his grip around Dyani to keep the girl from falling. "No injuring each other, I'm concerned enough for your health as it is."

Dyani gave up struggling at that point and began pouting. Ratchet loosened his grip on her so that she was sitting in his hand instead, and Astrid doing the same. Astrid, who was more concerned about his remark asked, "What do you mean you're concerned for our health?"

"That's we will be discussing with Optimus in a moment," Ratchet replied, now escorting them to another part of the base.

Dyani now heard what he said, and began to get worried too, momentarily forgetting the anger she had for Astrid in that moment in time. "What's wrong with us?" she asked. Ratchet didn't reply, but instead carried the two humans into a rather giant-sized office. Sitting patiently at a robot-sized desk was the Autobot leader himself, Optimus Prime.

Dyani squealed, and Astrid kept her composure, yet she was excited. Ratchet placed them both on the desk, allowing them to stand on it.

"Hello again, Astrid," Optimus said in his regal baritone, nodding to her in greeting.

Astrid returned the gesture and politely smiled, whereas Dyani looked at her twin in confusion.

"So wait, you guys have already met?" Dyano asked. Optimus was able to reply before Astrid.

"And I see you're finally awake," he said.

It was then that Dyani remembered the few seconds in med bay she had been awake that Sideswipe, Ratchet, Optimus, and Astrid had all been surrounding her. Dyani's face heated in embarrassment as she recalled it…and also because she was so close to Optimus.

"But still," Dyani pouted to her sister, "You met _Optimus Prime_ without _me_? I'm your sister!"

Astrid looked apologetic. "It's not my fault you kept fainting!"

Looking like a kicked puppy Dyani replied, "But I thought you loved me…"

"You were asleep; I couldn't do anything!" Astrid replied in retaliation.

"Still!" Dyani whined.

Optimus interrupted the humans' conversation. "It has been brought to my attention that you two have knowledge about us, the Autobots," he stated.

"Well duh," Dyani replied, looking up at him, "We're standing right here." At that Astrid elbowed her sister.

"Don't be rude to him!" she scolded.

There was an audible sigh. "What Optimus means," Ratchet said now, finally stepping in, "is that you two have known about us before all…_this_ happened."

"Oh," Dyani mumbled, looking down now, "that makes sense."

"Sideswipe reported to me that _you_," Optimus said, gesturing to Dyani, "told him about a digital motion picture portraying..._us._"

Astrid glared at Dyani. "You _told _him?"

Dyani cringed. "Well, what had happened was-"

"-You told a complete stranger!" Astrid rose her voice, finishing Dyani's sentence.

"But he's not a stranger!" Dyani exclaimed, "He's an Autobot; he wouldn't hurt us…on purpose!"

"You didn't know that at the time!" Astrid yelled back.

"Well…" Dyani muttered, backing up a little, "it seemed like a good idea when it happened…"

Ratchet groaned. "Arguing is not the point of this meeting!" he intervened, obviously very annoyed at the girls' constant bickering. They argued about as much as Skids and Mudflap.

Astrid didn't say anything after that, instead turning her back to Dyani and continuing to look angry.

"We can save that discussion for later though," Optimus said, "it's your health that I, and Ratchet, are most concerned in talking with you about."

Both Dyani and Astrid perked up at his words.

Ratchet stepped forward, his gaze becoming more intense as he explained. "You both are giving off a strange energy signature. You could easily be mistaken for being Cybertronian if only detected by a scanner. We believe that is why the Decepticon, designated Starscream, was after you."

Astrid saw Dyani's flickering amusement and, knowing that she would take that opportunity to comment on the "Giant Dorito of Doom" (or so that's what Dyani called him), Astrid quickly put her hand over Dyani's mouth to keep her quiet.

"So what," Astrid said, keeping her eyes on Optimus while forcefully holding her hand on a struggling Dyani's mouth, "You're saying we're Cybertronian? One of you guys?"

"No," Ratchet stated bluntly, "only your energy signature is. Everything else appears to be perfectly human…" Then after a brief pause he quietly added, "which makes absolutely _no_ sense."

Dyani had finally managed to get Astrid's hand off of her mouth and blurted out, "So you mean that the Giant Dorito of Doom was after us because he thought were one of you robot dudes? Awesome!"

"Giant dorito of doom?" Both Optimus and Ratchet mused in unison.

"Ugh, ignore her," Astrid said, pushing her sister, "she likes to ramble about things."

"Um…Anyway," Optimus said,trying to get the subject back on track, "Ratchet has requested that you be kept in our custody for further medical observation. I am also worried for your safety, as I fear the Decpeticons will try to capture you again if we sent you back out there without the necessary protection."

"Excuse me?" the twins asked at the same time.

"We can't just stay here," Astrid complained, "we are just about to graduate high school. We have classes, tests, finals, homework, and we just can let that all go-"

Dyani took it as her turn to clamp her hand over her sister's mouth. "What are you talking about Astrid? This is our dream here you're talking about; we're with the Autobots! Besides, getting our diplomas should be the least of our worries. The decepticons want us!"

Astrid removed her sister's hand from her mouth before glancing over at her and saying, "Really Dyani? They _want _us?"

Dyani's eyes widened in realization before hitting her twin's shoulder lightly. "Shut up, you know what I meant," she said, crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh…" Astrid replied sarcastically.

At that moment, a familiar face peeked his head inside the office.

"You called for me, Optimus?" the bot asked.

Optimus looked at the door and nodded. "Yes Sideswipe, come in."

"Sideswipe?" Dyani asked, excited now as she whirled around to see him. "You're alive!" she exclaimed.

Sideswipe happily walked into the room and stood in front of her. "Well duh, I told you it would take more than that to offline me," he replied.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she asked, looking over him for any defects.

"Well, I got my hand back!" he exclaimed, grinning and raising the reattached hand that had been previously missing, then while giving Ratchet a side glance he added, "Ratchet there works wonders." The medic merely rolled his optics in response.

"Sideswipe," Optimus, keeping the subject from getting even more off topic, said, "I'm assigning you as their guardian."

"What?" Astrid, Dyani, and Sideswipe all asked.

"I will be allowing you two limited access off base, but only with protection," Optimus explained, "and Sideswipe is the only one available to offer that protection."

"Primus help us," Ratchet muttered quietly.

Sideswipe looked down, uncertainty crossing his features. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, after what happened…"

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet is constantly busy with med bay, Ironhide is currently guarding Will and his family, Bumblebee is off with Sam, and I know that you will do an exceptional job…unless you would rather have Mudflap and Skids do it for you."

Ratchet shuddered at the thought of the rowdy twin bots gaurding the rowdy twin humans, knowing that it would be a death wish for all of them.

Sideswipe took in Optimus' words, and then nodded his head. "You know, you're right, I'll do it."

Dyani squealed and jumped up and down happily for a few seconds, before becoming distracted by her sudden thoughts.

"Who's Mudflap and Skids?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ratchet replied with a groan.

Optimus almost laughed. "Sideswipe, you can show them around the base if you want," he said.

"Alright!" Sideswipe exclaimed, allowing Dyani to get onto his hand and beginning to head out.

"Hey wait a second!" Astrid yelled before they could make it out the door, "What about me?"

"Oops, yeah, sorry," Sideswipe mumbled before turning around and grabbing Astrid. He placed her on his shoulder while holding Dyani, who was sitting confortably in his hand. Optimus chuckled as he watched the three make their way out of the room.

"I hope they don't mess the place up too much," Ratchet said after they were gone.

"I don't think it'll be worse than anything we've had to deal with before," Optimus replied, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ratchet? Being friendly? Well, really only when Dyani's outcold. I mean, together Astrid and Dyani can be quite annoying. Jus' sayin'._

_I listened to the 'Tron' soundtrack while typing this up. It gave it a rather serious feeling as that soundtrack is a rather serious soundtrack. Words of wisdom: Don't listen to the Tron soundtrack while reading this. Unless you wanna listen to it during the fight scene, then by all means go ahead._

_Three cheers for randomness! Oh, and review please! Danke :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Pie nor Mrs. Bee own Transformers. Obviously, if we did, we wouldn't be posting this on a FANFICTION website. Bite me!

**A/N: **_OMIGAWD A NEW CHAPTER WHERE DID THIS COME FROM? Oh yeah, we (or I should say me, Pie) FINALLY updated this story. We're still writing it, trust me. We have chapter 7 almost written...and we apologize for not updating in...what was it? Oh yeah, months. Heh heh. SORRY! T_T Anyway, this isn't the most eventful chapter but this is leading up to more exciting events in the next chapter, which should explain a lot of stuff. Hopefully you readers haven't given up on this story, and again we are sorry! So, hope you enjoy this..._

* * *

"And now," Sideswipe exclaimed like a game show host, strutting dramatically to the door, "I give you the _Rec Room!"_ Dyani replied with a dramatic "Oooooh!"

Sideswipe smiled widely as he took them all into the large room. It was the same gray color as just about everything else on the base, but it had a much more relaxed air about it. There were a few huge metal tables, and two giant metal pieces of furniture that looked like couches. At the back of the room was a table with cubes of what looked like glowing and metallic pebto bismol. Sideswipe, with Dyani still on his shoulder and Astrid still resting in his hand, made his way to the pink substances.

"If you excuse me ladies," Sideswipe stated politely setting the humans down on a table close to the glowing cubes, "my tanks are low."

"So you're out of gas?" Dyani asked with an impish grin making Astrid nearly face-palm and want to whack her sister upside the head. Sideswipe merely shrugged and replied, "Yeah I guess, it's just energon though," while turning to the table behind him and grabbing one of the cubes. He then turned back around so that he faced them again and leaned back against the table behind him, and casually sipping the energon.

"Sooo," Astrid said while walking to sit at the edge of the other table they had been set on so that she could look up at the silver mech, "are there any other bots here we haven't met?"

Sideswipe tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, you've seen Bumblebee and Ironhide, and you've heard of Mudflap and Skids, they're twins so you know. That just leaves Jolt, who just recently arrived; other than that, there's no one really here," he replied. Meanwhile, Dyani who was not paying attention, made her way around the table with her mind wandering aimlessly. When she got to the edge on the opposite side, she looked down and imagined what it would feel like to fall from that great height. Instinctively she then backed up until she was in the middle of the table. In the midst of this she managed to trip and fall back on her ass.

"Wha-are you okay?" Sideswipe asked as soon as he noticed it, cutting himself off in the conversation he was having with Astrid.

Dyani quickly sprang to her feet. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand, "It happens all the time, just ask Astrid." Sideswipe gave Dyani's sister a questioning look, and Astrid sighed, nodding in agreement. "It does," Astrid confirmed.

A look of anxiety suddenly flashed across Sideswipe's features, but he shrugged it off. "You sure you're okay? I mean, I'm your guardian now after all, I can't just let you get hurt," he said almost sheepishly, looking down at his peds. Dyani nodded but was not really paying attention, so Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something else but wasn't able to as loud bickering soon entered the room.

"AY MAN! YO! GET YO FAT ASS OFFA ME!" a bright green mech that was a bit shorter than Sideswipe yelled as a red mech of equal height slammed into him, causing them both to go tumbling down.

"Yeah well yo head look weird!" the red one replied, grabbing the green one's head in a sorry attempt at strangling. "So does yo mama!" the green one insulted back, throwing the red one off and getting back to his feet. At that the red mech threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "She yo mama too, dumbass!" before throwing himself at the other one again. That time they managed to land on the table Astrid and Dyani were currently residing on, nearly causing Astrid to fall, but she was able to save herself by clinging to the green mech's helm and holding on for dear life. Dyani wasn't so lucky, as she _miraculously _tripped and found herself rolling off the table as it was tipped under the two mech's weight. Sideswipe, who had just fully realized what was happening as it had all happened so quickly, dove down like a baseball player to catch the falling human.

"Gotcha," he muttered as he successfully caught her in his hand.

By that point the green mech had managed to throw his opponent off again, but was soon backed up to a wall. They probably would have continued their fight though if it hadn't of been for a certain human girl beating her fists on the green mech's helm.

"Stop it! You're gonna kill us all you stupid robots!" she yelled.

"Eh man," the green one, who happened to have the human on his helm, said, "what da hell is this?"

"Dezzuh squishy on yo head!" the red mech replied.

"I have a name!" Astrid snapped as Sideswipe quickly plucked her off the mech's helm, "and I'm not a squishy!"

"Den why you so squishy?" the red mech retorted.

"You know _what_?" she yelled, then looked up at Sideswipe and demanded, "Put me down!" Sideswipe, who was a little frightened at Astrid's sudden outburst, obliged and quickly set her on the ground despite Dyani's quiet protests. Astrid then took a second to regain her balance before looking up at the two mechs in front of her.

"You two!" Astrid roared, pointing at them both, "Are you Skids and Mudflap?"

"Uh…" the red mech, Mudflap, muttered, "I guess."

"Who's askin'?" Skids, the green mech, asked in return.

"Me!" Astrid screamed, "You almost killed _me _and my _sister_! And you know what would have happened if you did?"

The two younglings looked at each other uneasily. "We would've gotten in trouble with Prime?" they asked in unison.

"NO! I would have come back to life and your asses would have been _mine!_"

That caused the mech twins to share another uncomfortable look, then Skids stammered, "Y-you…you can't do that. You a human!"

"You wanna bet?" Astrid asked, gritting her teeth. Mudflap jumped a little on his peds. "Bring it!" he exclaimed.

Worried that the bots were going to actually end up killing one of his charges, Sideswipe got in between them. "C'mon guys, let's not do this," he pleaded nervously. "Man, lemme at 'er!" Skids yelled, he and Mudflap trying to get Sideswipe out of their way. Then a very big mech that everyone had yet to notice in the room bellowed, "That's enough!" and shot a gaping hole in the wall to scare everyone else more. The brawny black-armored bot then stomped up to the mech twins and threw them both down in the opposite directions of each other so that they were both sitting on their afts, and at opposite sides of the room. Sideswipe quickly got out of the way and held Dyani closer to him protectively. "I came here to relax and enjoy a cube of energon but that's impossible to when you won't _shut up_!" the large mech growled. He then looked down at the brunette human girl in front of him, and narrowed his optics. "Who the frag are you?" he asked, his angry demeanor not changing at all.

"Astrid Rockwell, and who the hell are you?" she asked in return, not bothering to remember the familiar mech's name.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" the mech replied, his tone getting louder. Astrid tilted her head and glanced at the hole in the wall. She then smirked, almost evilly, and stated, "Well, according to _that_, you're someone who needs to stop polishing his canons every once in a while and work on his _aim_."

"You little-" the mech growled, his canons charging up again, "I'll show you good aim!" He was ready to blow Astrid to bits before Sideswipe lunged at him with a desperate, "NO!"

"So, what do you plan on telling their family?" Ratchet asked. He was still in the Autobot leader's office, discussing what else they needed to do about the new humans. Optimus sighed. "Well, the government has already given them a cover story, but knowing the humans in won't take long before they're asking for more information," the leader stated factually.

"I agree," Ratchet replied, "From the school being attacked by Starscream to witnesses that actually saw their 'abduction', it won't be long until conspiracy theories start popping up or they start demanding the truth." Optimus nodded and opened his mouth to say something in response, but didn't get the chance as a loud "BOOM!" made itself known. Ratchet's optics widened. "What the frag? That could have been heard by the entire base and-Oh Primus it's only been 10 minutes!" he exclaimed.

Optimus winced slightly. "I have a feeling they've met Ironhide," he murmured. Ratchet's optics suddenly narrowed at his leader. "You didn't inform him of their residency here, did you?" the medic asked.

"Like you said, it's only been 10 minutes since it became official," Optimus retaliated, and got up to head out the door. It was then two new canon shots could be heard and the two mechs looked at each other with new found fear in their features. "Ah slag," Ratchet muttered, and they both hurried out of the office.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, there it is! We've finally met Ironhide :) He's really not this big of an asshole through the entire story, he's just cranky at the moment. And YES, to help clear some of your doubts, we actually have a pretty good idea where this story will be going and it's probably going to take a very long time. So that way you guys know we aren't just making this stuff up as we go :) Anyhoo, please review and tell us what you think!_

_-Pie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Pie nor Mrs. Bee own Transformers. Obviously, if we did, we wouldn't be posting this on a FANFICTION website. Bite me!

**A/N: **_OMG A NEW CHAPTER HOLY CRAPPER!_

_See, I (this is Pie, btw) told you guys we didn't forget about this story! It comes up in every conversation Ms. Bee and I have, it's just the writing we have issues with...though, I think you should all be happy to know we aren't abandoning this. Seriously, it may take years and I'm not going to promise constant updates but we _will _finish this story. WE WILL..._

_So anyway, if our readers are still interested (and new readers too, of course) please, carry on! :D_

* * *

: Sideswipe! What the frag happened?: Ratchet commed, he and Optimus quickly heading outside. Sideswipe replied frantically, :Well, Ironhide is mad, Astrid won't shut up, Dyani is scared, and I'm trying the best I can but-:

: Just tell me where you are: Ratchet responded as calmly as he could, and cut Sideswipe off. : The rec room!: was Sideswipe's exclamation.

Ratchet informed Optimus and the two mechs picked up the pace. When they arrived at the scene they were greeted by two smoldering and gaping holes in one of the walls. A very exasperated Ironhide was struggling with a frantic Sideswipe, of which was clutching Ironhide's canons to keep Astrid out of their line of fire, all whilst holding Dyani protectively to his chest. Meanwhile Skids and Mudflap were on their afts chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" and Astrid was smirking evilly, not even the littlest bit concerned for the fact that a giant mass of metal wanted to tear her to pieces.

All in all, it was chaos.

Optimus got in between Ironhide and Astrid, Sideswipe more than happy to get out of his way. Optimus seemed to be radiating a disapproving aura.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to shoot the humans?" Optimus asked, anger slightly tainting his voice. Ironhide immediately became defensive and looked down at his canons. "She insulted my aim," he pouted. Optimus shook his head. "That doesn't mean you have to demonstrate," the Autobot leader sighed.

At that Astrid peeked out from behind Optimus' pedes and prodded Ironhide, "Oh, and by the way, you still missed."

Ironhide charged his canons again and mumbled something along the lines of "_Why you pathetic little,_" only to get cut off by Optimus.

"That's enough Ironhide!" Optimus exclaimed. The room fell silent then. Skids and Mudflap were even quite for once, and Ironhide had shut his canons off immediately so their distinctive hum wasn't even audible.

"Thank you," Optimus said, "Now could someone please explain what happen-"

The room erupted into noise again with everyone trying to give their own part of the story, the only ones quiet being Optimus and Ratchet. Of course, none of the explanations were discernible.

"ONE," Optimus raised his voice, and then got quieter as everyone else shut up, "at a time."

Everyone was afraid to speak then. It felt like an eternity before Sideswipe decided to step in with a timid "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted," Optimus confirmed.

"Um...okay, so, I was showing Astrid and Dyani the rec room," Sideswipe said, going into detail on how Skids and Mudflap had burst in fighting to Ironhide's bad temper and Astrid's relentless provoking. "And now here we are," he finished, stepping back and looking down, waiting for someone to do something.

Ratchet was the first one to move "Astrid, you're coming with me," he sighed reaching down to pick up the girl. Astrid of course, protested, not wanting to leave everyone. She looked pleadingly to Optimus and whined, "Optimus don't let him do this! We can solve this a different way…"

Optimus looked uncertain before Ratchet said firmly, "Optimus, I'm not taking no for an answer." Optimus thought about it for a second before giving Ratchet a small nod, "Go ahead." He said dejectedly.

"Aw come on Optimus I thought you had my back!" Astrid cried sadly, causing Ratchet to roll his optics.

Dyani sighed from Sideswipes hand. "No, no Astrid. It's like this," she said, and then demonstrating how to properly make a giant robot become putty in your hands, she repeated pathetically, "But Optimus, I thought you had my back."

"Aw, that's so cute," Sideswipe cooed. Dyani looked up cheerfully at him and smiled, "Thanks," she said, "I do this for a living after all."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Show off." she muttered.

Ratchet could see Optimus having second thoughts and looked at him in a way that screamed, '_You've got to be kidding me'_. Optimus shrugged in a gesture that he obviously picked up from the humans. Ratchet just sighed and turned around with Astrid in his hands. "Come with me," he mumbled walking to the exit. Before he could do anything however, Astrid began scurrying in his hands to get down.

"NO!" she exclaimed, "I refuse!" Ratchet tried to keep her from falling by catching her each time she got out of his grasp, but eventually she got closer and closer to the ground until she was standing on the floor. Astrid quickly ran to avoid being grabbed again, before swaying clumsily and leaning on the wall for support. Ratchet was about to pick her up again when she screamed out in pain, making him freeze. Still thinking it was all an act, he leaned back and crossed his arms, "For Primus' sake I didn't even touch you!"

"No, no," Astrid muttered waving her hand weakly at Ratchet, "it's not you," she put her hand on her head while still using the other one to cling to the wall for support and looking down she painfully said, "I don't feel good."

Dyani, who was still sitting in Sideswipe's hand, looked up at her guardian. "Put me down" she demanded urgently. Sideswipe did as he was asked and once on the ground she rushed to her twin's side. Ratchet, who had already begun preliminary scans and after seeing the results, he said to Astrid, "Come on. I need to get you to Med Bay immediately." Astrid was too weak to protest and Ratchet began to pick her up, only to have Dyani latch on to her sister. "Not without me you're not." Dyani said with no room for arguments, Ratchet merely nodded and picked her up too.

_Later at med bay…again._

Ratchet stepped back and with a sigh he tiredly bowed his head for a moment to process what he was seeing. Astrid was currently sitting on a gurney with Dyani clinging to her arm, obviously worried for her sister's wellbeing. Astrid still wasn't feeling too well and had an ill expression on her face. She had already thrown up a few times yet with the contents of her stomach purged she was now only occasionally plagued with painful dry heaves except for the bile that sometimes forced its way out.

Dyani noticed that Ratchet was no longer messing with his various medical tools and scanners to find out what was wrong with Astrid. She looked up at him with an anxious expression. "So what is it?" Dyani asked, breaking the silence that had gradually enveloped the room. Ratchet, who was lost in thought, was a little startled at her sudden question and looked at her in surprise. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell them, but didn't get the chance to figure it out when he got a comm from Optimus, who was just outside Med Bay. Instead of answering the question he looked to the exit, then back at the two girls. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in a second," he ordered, only earning a snort from Astrid.

"Do I look like I'll be going anywhere any time soon?" she asked in an agitated tone.

Ratchet, who was walking to the door stopped and turned his head before saying, "Well then, in your case I suppose it's a good thing; you already came close to destroying the base in the ten minutes we let you loose."

Surprisingly, Astrid didn't say anything in response, and instead shook her head and eased herself down onto the gurney so she was laying on her side. Ratchet could barely control the small smile that formed on his features, but it disappeared when he turned away and walked outside to Optimus who was patiently waiting for the report from his medic. The leader barely had to acknowledge Ratchet before the CMO broke down into an erratic speech, something that Optimus rarely got to see as Ratchet normally managed to stay relatively calm, even if a little grumpy.

"I'm not sure how it's possible," Ratchet said "but she has energon poisoning. It makes no sense though."

"Perhaps she got in contact with energon when she was near Mudflap and Skids," Optimus said, attempting to be a voice of reason. Ratchet only shook his head.

"You don't understand," Ratchet replied continuing with his explanation, "Her body is _producing_ the energon. I believe it was triggered by stress during that whole encounter, yet how her body is doing it is what's confusing me. It's obviously related to how both she and her sister give off Cybertronian energy signatures, but even so, her body couldn't handle the amount produced and-"

"-her body is poisoning itself."

Ratchet nodded at Optimus' conclusion. "Exactly," he said

Optimus sighed. "Is it still producing energon?" he asked.

"Thankfully no; if it had she could have gone into a coma… and then we would have been in real slag…" Ratchet replied, mostly mumbling the last part.

"But is she stable?" Optimus asked.

"For now," Ratchet confirmed, "but it could change at any moment. I will need to keep her under close observation, and I don't want her leaving Med Bay, let alone the base. Same for Dyani; even though I'm not quite as worried about her, she could also go downhill at any time."

_Meanwhile, inside Med Bay…_

Astrid had collapsed on the bed and had fallen asleep fairly quickly after Ratchet went outside. Dyani, now considering herself alone, was starting to become bored, which happens very easily with her. Very carefully, Dyani found a way off of the medical berth (which we're honestly surprised that she didn't fall on her ass on the way down). Momentarily distracted by a new voice coming from outside the med bay doors that wasn't Optimus or Ratchet, she turned and listened for a moment. She realized it was Sideswipe, and even though she couldn't make out what they were saying she had a feeling that Ratchet was trying really hard to keep him out of the Med Bay. Dyani considered going to see him, but after catching a glance at a large and long hallway to her left, she opted for exploration instead. Sideswipe could always wait, right?

She walked down the corridor and since the dirty secrets were always kept at the very deepest and darkest parts of the hallways in movies, she went all the way down until she came across the last entrance. There was no door, only a huge opening and darkness. Intrigued by what may await her in the darkness she trudged on forward, slowly letting her eyes adjust. She could only make out a little bit, but was slightly surprised at what she did see. There was no giant death ray of doom, or Decepticon prisoner being held in secret, but only what appeared to be a pile of metal parts. Figured, what else did she expect to find in a Cybertronian Med Bay? Dyani turned to go back, but then the pile seemed to take on a form before her eyes. Turning back towards the formation immediately, she realized this wasn't just any pile of metal parts.

It was a complete body.

_Back outside Med Bay…_

Sideswipe slouched, a sad look on his face. "But…I need to see them," he pouted. Ratchet still wasn't giving in.

"You will see them, just not now," the medic growled, his patience wearing thin, "Astrid won't be moving for a while, and Dyani won't leave her side while she's like this."

Sideswipe wasn't happy about it, but he accepted Ratchet's answer.

Of course, things can change very quickly. And with that said…

All three bots, even Optimus, cringed at the sudden energy burst that seemed to explode from the depths of Med Bay. It was so overwhelming that it could probably be detected all over the base by any bots and radios that happened to be around. The three looked at each other with a mix of astonishment and horror.

"Did you…leave anything in there that could…do that?" Optimus stammered to Ratchet, he paused for a second before shaking his head in the common human gesture. "Nothing of mine could've done that!" Ratchet exclaimed. Then, a realization swept over Sideswipe.

"Didn't you say you left Dyani…alone?" he asked the medic. A sense of urgency went through all of them and they stormed inside and towards where the energy burst came from.

"Is something wrong?" Astrid asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes. No one answered, and when she noticed her sister was nowhere in sight, Astrid came to the same conclusion they had. "Oh no…" the brunette mumbled.

All three looked in every room in Med Bay, before finally finding the last one. Once they got in and the lights were turned on, Optimus, Ratchet, and Sideswipe looked in temporary awe at the scene before them. There, where once the remains of a fallen comrade lay, was a bot very much alive with an out-cold Dyani in one hand.

"J-Jazz?" Ratchet stuttered out in confusion. The bot, Jazz, responded with a nonchalant, "'Sup."

"I don't…understand," Ratchet replied, causing Jazz to shrug. "I don't either" he stated.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys you don't here from me personally much but this is the other author to this story . i do have a hand in this plot line and it is very fun to write. if you read these then you are mildly aware of the medics V. scouts war, next chapter (which we are working on...slowly) will have a tally of the soldiers partisipating in this war. _

_anywho, has anyone else noticed that both twins have been concious only twenty minuets and they have partially destroyed the rec room, been in med bay twice, and revived a fallen autobot that everyone loves...i love this fic. seeya!_


End file.
